


Neither Here or There

by Izcana



Series: Thominho Week [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Minho (Maze Runner), Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Thomas (Maze Runner), Omegaverse, Pre-Thominho, Thominho Week 2020, basically everyone's either an alpha or beta except for Thomas, because he's Thomas, thominho - Freeform, tmwd2, wingfic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: Thominho Week (Day 2): Wingfic AU
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominho Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Edison Twins Universe (The Maze Runner), LizzyANT fav AlphaBetaOmega Stories, Pieces of Thominho, Thominho Week 2020





	Neither Here or There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Safr2n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/726843) by Missy_Cap. 



> Thominho Week (Day 2): Wingfic AU

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Newt asked, laying in the yard with Minho.

"Yes, Mum," Minho replied, rolling her eyes. Two can play at this game. "I'm _so_ ready, and please don't give me the speech about making new friends..." 

The boys attended WICKED (the boys' school, there's another girls' school). Akin to everyone else at school, Minho and Newt were Alphas. Everyone in WICKED was either an Alpha or a Beta. It was practically uncalled for Omegas to attend WICKED; it was harsh, but a simple rule of biology that Omegas were ranked "lower" than Alphas. Minho thought it was absolute klunk, but there was nothing he could do about the system.

You could easily tell who was an Omega, Beta, or Alpha by looking at the wings. The wings of Alphas were big and often coloured in darker shades. Minho's was navy blue, whereas Newt's was jet black. Betas all had silver wings with a rounded tip. Omegas had beautiful white wings like an angel, and they sometimes held coloured tips. Nowadays, you can rarely find people with coloured tips even if they were Omegas.

"Do you think there'll be an Omega at school?" Minho asked. They did this every year after hearing that there had been an Omega during Headmistress Paige's time (her name was Rachel). It had become somewhat of a tradition between the boys, though it had never come true.

"Probably not," Newt answered, as usual. Nothing new, then.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" Headmistress Paige's voice boomed through the big auditorium. Although being an elite school, they only had around a hundred students, the boys still took up a lot of the room as the wings of each boy took up the space needed for 3 chairs. "New students, please stand up."

Four people stood up, but the only person Minho could focus on was a cute boy with white wings with navy blue tips. "An Omega," he breathed out to Newt, who looked just as awed.

Taking a look at the rest of the small boy's features (he was sitting quite close to them), he noticed moles scattered on his face, forming a constellation of larger beauty marks and tiny freckles; a cute button nose, scrunching up adorably when everyone's attention focused on its owner; a lean frame with the most luxurious butt; plush cupid brow lips, a rosy shade adorning it; and chocolate tuffs blooming from the top of his head. It had an artfully styled look, but it was genuine "I forgot to do my hair in the morning" messy.

"Oooh, Minho's in looooove!" Newt sang, hooking an arm across Alby's shoulders. Alby was another Alpha who just so happened to be Newt's mate. Did Minho mention that? No, he didn't, and that might have to do with the fact that Newt found his mate before Minho did.

"Shut up, I am not!" Minho huffed.

"Well, Lover Boy," Newt drawled, shaking his head. "If you're _not_ , you would've noticed that Paige asked them to sit down _ages_ ago."

"R-Right," Minho stammered. _What the shuck?_ He never _stammered_. "I totally noticed that."

"Totally," Newt hummed. "Paige is talking now, might wanna listen."

******

"I trust that you have received your schedules and your dorm arrangements, everyone?" Paige said, raising a brow. "Please speak to a teacher if you do not have it."

Minho peered at his dorm arrangements. Each dorm had 2 people living in it, and he was with Newt last year, hence why they became really good friends, if not the fact that they were fighting over room for their wings. The compromise was that they took turns with wing-space.

Dang, it. Not Newt. Some shank named Thomas Green?

He supposed they'd just have to wait and find out who _that_ was...

* * *

"Who's the shank who's going to –––"

The new Greenie cut across Minho halfway through his sentence. It was that Omega, and he looked even cuter in person. "I'm Thomas! Wait, you already knew that...did you? I know your name from my dorm arrangements so I assume you know my name as well? I don't suppose –––" He cut himself off abruptly. "Well..."

"That was awkward," Minho completed for him. Honestly, he had no clue that he would be sharing with an adorable Omega. If he did, he would've made sure to make a better impression.

"I hate you, Teresa," Thomas muttered under his breath. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" Thomas' doe eyes widened, and Minho could see the flecks of gold near his pupils. There were 13. It only made Minho more attracted to the boy, to be honest, not that he needed to know that.

"Yes," Minho said awkwardly, his brows going up. "Who's Teresa?" 

"Teresa's my sister," Thomas answered breathlessly. "She told me to 'be myself' when I come to school, and 'myself' is rambling. Lots of it. I'm sorry." He looked really sorry about it, and Minho wondered what his sister said about his 'myself'.

"It's fine," Minho sighed. "Your wings are beautiful," he added, just to defuse the tension.

Thomas squeaked. "Really? No one's ever told me that before... Your wings are nice, too!"

"You're also the first Omega since forever," Minho announced gently, not wishing to annoy the Greenie (hilarious) but the other Gladers would pester him about it anyway. Better for him to find out from Minho than from somebody oogling his wings. "The first one's name is Rachel."

"I know," Thomas said, shifting slightly. "That's my mum."

Minho scratched at his nape slowly. "Well, I just thought you should know..."

Thomas beamed, and Minho could swear it lit up the room. "Thanks, it means a lot."

"No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more of an Omegaverse, but I don't care, to be honest.  
> I hope you've enjoyed it, despite it not really matching the prompt...
> 
> I might continue this some other time, but for now, I'm going to leave it at this.


End file.
